Our Adventure
by AnonymousInternetNinja
Summary: DickxBabs. Drabble about one of my favorite pairings. R&R?
1. Captured

**A/N: So my internet went out and my computer had a hissy fit and long story-short, I have to rewrite this. So here I go, again…**

Chapter 1: Big Brother

Nightwing was working on the holo computer when Zatanna entered the debriefing room.

"I have the data from the last League mission." She said angrily and practically shoved the data disc into his stomach.

"Let me guess, Zee, you're still mad at me?" Nightwing said sympathetically, accepting the disc.

"No, of course I'm not mad at you for breaking my heart." The magician said sarcastically, "And it didn't hurt at all when you started going out with _Bratgirl_."

"Don't call her that," Nightwing said defensively, narrowing his eyes, "I told you, Zee, our relationship was puppy love. We were young. I don't feel what I felt then now. I'm really serious about Batgirl."

Nightwing and Zatanna glared for a moment until an alarm went off in one of the halo computer windows making it flash red. Nightwing was quick to answer, "Batgirl?"

When Zatanna finds out whom it was she rolls her eyes thinking she's calling to flirt with Nightwing.

"N-nigh-nightw-w-w- Hel-lp me. Ja-jam-Agruhhh! Uh. Ahhhh!" then static.

"Barbara!" Nightwing yelled frantically, "I have to find her." He said before running off.

Nightwing panted as he arrived at the last place Batgirl's tracker appeared.

Nothing.

"Where is she?" he asked himself frantically. "Oh no." he said as his eyes looked upon an empty cowl. He picked it up and found a note inside.

_Grayson,_

_ Barbara is safe. I had to take her away to keep it that way. If you want to help her get the Joker in Arkham. Word on the street he's out for Barbara's blood to drive the commissioner insane. She is safer with me. Put the Joker in Arkham and I release her and turn myself in._

_ -James Gordon Jr._

James. Barbara's older brother. A murderer. The only consolation to Nightwing is that he is Barbara's , Batgirl's, murdering older brother _who cares about her_. That's why she didn't fight back, because she's a little sister who cares. But Night wing cares too

Nightwing scans the warehouse and sighs. _Better get to work on the Joker case_, he thinks to himself. But he knows he'll need help staying on track. With Barbara, his love, in danger, his motives and actions will be clouded with worry and fear. But he had to do it on his own.

"Where's Batgirl?" Zatanna asks Nightwing with the faintest hint of worry.

"Captured." Nightwing said glumly then began working on a Joker lead he got while in Gotham on the holo computer.

Zatanna gasped. Sure she didn't like Batgirl, but she didn't want her to get captured. "W-what are you going to do now?"

"Find the Joker."

"B-but what about Batgirl?" Zatanna asked puzzled. "Shouldn't you be looking for her?"  
"If I want Batgirl back I have put the Joker in Arkham. But for now she's safe." He replied not looking up from his work. "She'll be released once he is imprisoned there."

"Found him!" Nightwing exclaimed and smiled.

"Thanks for coming, Mal." Zatanna said as Mal Ducan entered the cave. "I'm worried about Nightwing." She said explaining what happened to Batgirl, "Do you think we can send a squad to go help him out or at least inform Batman?"

"I'll do both." Mal said seriously, "We've got new intell on the Joker saying he's allied with Bane and Scarecrow, if that's true even _Nightwing_ is in over his head. Call the Team to debriefing."

Nightwing _wasn't_ in over his head. The Joker _wasn't_ allied with Bane and Scarecrow. He just _thought_ he was.

Nightwing had used his exceptional hacking skills to make a fake offer to the Joker for an alliance with Bane and Scarecrow to get the Joker where he wanted him and where a squad of Gotham's finest waited to take him to Arkham.

Nightwing also knew Zatanna would tell Mal and they'd send a squad after him. So he called the cave. "Hey, Team, the Joker has been arrested and there's no sign Bane or Scarecrow. Go home and I'll see you guys tomorrow. Nightwing out."

After the Joker was arrested and taken off to Arkham, Nightwing hung back.

"Hello, _Nightwing_." James Jr. said as he stepped out of the shadows and Nightwing jumped down from the rafters of the warehouse where the Joker was arrested.

"James." Nightwing said, "Where's Barbara?"

"There's a penthouse in the Gotham Clock Tower. She's there. She put on her civilian clothes when the first sleeping drug wore off and she's eaten but because of the long term effects of the drug she's probably asleep again but will be fine in the morning. And one more thing, Grayson, you hurt my baby sister and I'll hunt you down."

"I count on it," Nightwing said before racing off to the Clock Tower.

Nightwing entered the penthouse through the bedroom window where Barbara laid sleeping. _She looks so cute when she's sleeping_, Nightwing thought and smiled. He walked over to her and scooped her up. He swung over to the skyline with Barbara in his arms until he got to the Batcave and took her up to the guest bedroom she was staying in. It was a good thing her dad was working on a case out of city or else he would have the entire force searching for his little girl.

Nightwing, now Dick Grayson, went to his bedroom and changed into a pair of pajama bottoms when Barbara walked in. She was wearing a baggy tee shirt that went to her mid-thigh and had her hair in a messy ponytail.

"I'm tired, Dick." She said, "Can I sleep here?"

Dick smiled and pulled her close to him and kissed her. "Of course, babe."

**A/N: In the car on the way to Florida 'cause I'm going to Disney World! Anyway, I'm still in the car so I'll**_** probably **_**have the next chapter up tomorrow. When I get to my grandma's or maybe I'll finish it before I get to the hotel.**

**Anyway, feel free to hit that lovely blue review button and excuse me while I take a nap.**


	2. Lazy Day

**A/N: Chapter 2. I'm in Georgia. I WAS freeloading off someone's internet at a rest point but they drove away **_**right**_** when I hit Publish story so I don't know if my story is out there yet but I'm starting the next chapter. Add a bloody nose, a dollop of humor, a cup of scarred for life Tim, a big helping of fluff, and a heap of Dick&Babs!**

Chapter 2: Lazy Day

Barbara woke up with a shirtless Dick's arms around her. She smiled and nudged her sleeping boyfriend.

"Hm?" Dick mumbled as he woke.

Barbara turned to face him and said, "Thanks for last night." She put her hands on Dick's chest and buried her face under his chin.

"No problem, Babs," he said pulling her closer, "Your brother meant well." He moved his position and began kissing Barbara's neck and she moaned and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know," she said as Dick moved lower, "He's just a little messed up."

As the mood heated up, the door swung open and Alfred walked in, "Good morning Master Dick, Master Barbara, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, Alfie," Dick said with a sarcastic smile.

"Did I 'spoil the mood'?" Alfred asked in his British accent.

"Yeh," Dick replied in a raspy voice.

"Perfect." Alfred said with a smile.

"Shall we get ready, Master Barbara?" Dick asked in a fake British accent once Alfred had left.

"That would be my please, Master Dick," Barbara said in an equally phony accent as Dick helped her out of bed. Dick got dressed in a navy blue sweat shirt and light wash Wrangler jeans and Barbara got dressed in a violet long sleeve dress shirt and dark wash skinny jeans.

Once they were dressed they walked down stairs hand in hand. They stopped at the kitchen and grabbed to plates of chocolate chip waffles and took them into a sitting room and ate by a fire under a blue and grey afghan.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Barbara asked Dick.

"Whatever you want to do," he replied looking down at Barbara who was sitting on his lap, "We just have to be at the cave by four and sometime today Bruce want to make sure you're ok to go on the mission tonight."

"Hrm," Barbara thought, "We go to the park?"

"Sounds perfect, Babs." Dick replied.

"Alfred! We're home!" Dick shouted as he escorted his girlfriend inside with his arm wrapped around her.

"Back so soon, Master Dick?" Alfred asked in his thick British accent.

"Yay, our trip was cut short by some homicidal maniac with a gun going on a rampage." Dick sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alfred said, "Now if I understand you have some Team business you need to take care of?"

"Yup," Dick replied, "We'll be in my room." He informed Alfred. "Come on, Babs." He said with a love sick look on his face as he dragged Barbara to his room.

When they got to Dick's room, Barbara was hoping they would do something, if only a little make out session. But of course Dick had to do work for the Team. Barbara ended up falling asleep curled up next to Dick on his king sized bed as he typed away on his computer.

In the end, Dick concluded that there were no missions for the Team tonight. He then put his laptop aside and tried to wake the sleeping beast beside him.

"Barbara, hey, Barbara." Dick said while simultaneously poking his girlfriend in attempt to wake her. "Bar-AH!" Dick yelled grabbing his nose.

"Oh, baby I'm sorry," Barbara said approaching Dick who had not expected Barbara's elbow to fly up when she jolted awake. "Here," she said handing him a tissue from the nightstand.

"It's fine, Babs." He said whipping his nose and throwing the tissue out. "Now," he said with a horny look in his eyes, "What do you want to do now?" He smiled widely as he snaked his arms around Barbara's waist, dropping his hands dangerously low.

In response, Barbara puts her arms around Dick's neck and allows him to pull her close. He begins kissing her neck making her moan loudly as she runs her fingers through his hair and he slips his hands in her pants.

"So my boyfriend wants to have sex with me after I gave him a bloody nose?" Barbara asks, trying not to moan and failing miserably. To reply, Dick unbuttons her pants and pushes her onto the bed.

"Hey, guys, I was wondering-GAH! I'm scared for life! AH!" Tim says after opening the door to Dick's room.

Surprised, Dick falls out of bed, clutching the blanket to cover himself, but atlas, Barbara was also covering herself with the blanket so she was pulled right off the bed, landing on Dick's shoulder.

"AH!" Dick yells from the pain in his shoulder before glaring at the empty doorway which Tim left open. Dick stood up, wrapping the blanket around his waist, and moved over to the door to shut and lock it which was pretty hard since Barbara was still curled up in it.

After dressing, the couple decided to stay put so they wouldn't run into poor Tim, then decided he was in his room sulking and if they stayed in Dick's room any longer they'd go at it again. So after sliding down the banister and get lectured by Alfred about how the house is not a toy, they watched tv until it was time to go to the cave.

**A/N: Short but at least I finally posted something. And I actually have valid excuses! 1. I was in Disney World for a week. 2. The power went out for 5 days. 3. Terrible writer's block. And I promise I'll try to post a longer chapter sooner! **

**Coming up next, MOVIE NIGHT!**

**PS- feel free to hit that review button and chapter suggestions are welcome!**


	3. Movie Night

**A/N: Well I gave myself a sugar rush to finish the last chapter and now it's already past one and I CAN'T SLEEP! So enjoy the Team's movie night! (PS-Zatanna and Raquel are coming because they're still "tight" with the Team. But Kuldar won't be there because he's off being evil, even though I'm not following the invasion plot. Oh! Bart is there as well!)**

Chapter 3: Movie Night

After Nightwing informed the Team they would be taking the night off, Gar suggested movie night. So soon, everyone was in their pajamas gathered in the entertainment room arguing on a movie and complaining the votes were rigged, *cough*cough*La'gaan*cough*jerk*cough*cough*.

But finally everyone, except L'Gann, agreed on _Ghost Rider_. There were three couches postioned in a "U" shape. Each couch sat three people. More fighting. But finally, they were seated: couch 1: Bart, Robin, Gar. Couch 2: Jamie, Cassie, Conner. Couch 3: Nightwing, Batgirl, Zatanna. And on the floor: Mal and Karen, La'gaan and M'Gann.

By the time Jonny goes on a date with Roxanne, Nightwing and Batgirl cuddling, Zatanna had something she _absolutely_ had to attend to, Gar was snoring(thankfully Zatanna cast a spell to make him stop before she left.), poor Robin was stuck listening to Bart speed-whisper between handfuls of popcorn, Karen and Mal went to bed, Jamie was watching the movie intensely, Conner looked like a statue making Cassie very uncomfortable, and of course, La'gaan and M'Gann were almost kicked out twice for obnoxious flirting during the good parts. Three quarters of the way into the movie, Nightwing had spread out on the couch allowing Barbara to use his stomach as a pillow as she hugged his torso in her sleep. The rest of her body rested in between Nightwing's legs that were positioned in two upside down v's. Jamie was still watching intensely. Conner and Cassie had both fallen asleep. Conner's arm was around Cassie who was leaning against Conner's shoulder, and of course M'Gann needed a picture. La'gaan was sleeping with his head back snoring incredibly loud and had drool running down his face. M'Gann got a picture of this too. Gar woke up shortly after Raquel had left and Robin, poor tired Robin was _still_ listening to Bart speed whisper in between handfuls of popcorn.

When the movie ended, Nightwing looked at his sleeping teammates. He sighed and smiled when he looked down at his sleeping girlfriend. He poked her to try and wake her up so they could sneak away, but apparently Dick had not learned his lesson about waking Barbara up. So he continued to poke the purple fabric of Batgirl's pajamas whispering "BG, BG, wake up, Babs. Babs? Come on. Wake up, wake-" suddenly, Barbara jolted awake casing them both to topple onto M'Gann and La'gaan who were sleeping on the floor.

"Neptune's beard!" La'gaan yelled.

This caused Conner and his sensitive ears to jolt awake. Conner quickly brought his hands to his ears and in the process hit Cassie with his elbow who bumped into Jamie who's scarab went into battle causing him to fall off couch two and bump, scratch that SLAM into Gar spooking him and causing the changeling to turn into flamingo waking and startling Robin making him jump back and wake Bart and make him spill some of popcorn.

"Hey!" Bart exclaimed angrily. Looking at Robin he threw a fist full of popcorn.

"It wasn't me!" Robin defended, "It was Gar!"

"No it wasn't! It was Jamie!"

"Cassie slammed into me and acted the suits battle mode"

"Conner elbowed me!"

"La'gaan shrieked."

They looked at him funny.

"Super hearing. Remember?" he retorted with his usual Conner moodiness.

"Nightwing and Batgirl fell on us!" La'gaan defended putting his arm around M'Gann.

Everyone looked at the Bat protégés.

"It was Nightwing."

"What! How was it me?" he asked glaring at his girlfriend through his domino mask.

"You were poking me. You should know by now not to wake me up when I'm sleeping. Especially after I gave you that bloody nose earlier today." Batgirl said sitting up and crossing her arms and smirked at him through her domino mask. Usually she wore a cowl or sunglasses but sunglasses would probably fall off in this situation and the cowl had a bunch of techy stuff in it.

The younger boys laughed. "Dude," Gar said, "She gave you a bloody nose?"

"Gar!" M'Gann scolded before letting out a giggle.

Nightwing threw his arms in the air, "She shot up and elbowed me in the nose!" he said defensively.

But that only made the team laugh harder.

Nightwing sighed and climbed back up on the couch and slouched back and rubbed his temple.

And it was not long before the room of bored unsupervised teens were in and all out popcorn war and focused and focused on one thing, winning the battled, and the fact that they were really glad M'Gann could clean up all the popcorn with a single thought.

And in case you're wondering, the battle went something like this:

_This suit is meant for greater things!_ Jamie's scarab scolded and he used it to make a cannon to shoot popcorn, which there was pleanty of because M'Gann continuously threw popcorn and telepathically popped more using the microwave, stovetop, and the popper.

Nightwing and Batgirl battled each other ferociously until they fell behind the couch and started making out for a good two minutes.

When they came back to reality, they knew they would have to stick together or all would be lost.

Conner and Cassie had turned over couch two and was using it as their fort while Tim and Bart were using couch one while Jamie and Gar used a completely different approach, meaning, Jamie used his suit to make a canon to blast the popcorn at the rest of the Team while Gar gathered it for the canon. And while all of this was going down, M'Gann used her telekinesis to make more popcorn on the stove, popper, and in the microwave so there was plenty of popcorn for the war and La'gaan was using M'Gann's camera to photograph the historical event.

The two vigilantes looked at each with mischievous grins. They then flipped the third couch and battled their teammates with fistfuls of popcorn. The Team battled late into the night until they all passed out on the floor and in the mourning woke up to a very unhappy Batman.

**A/N: So I basically rushed through this chapter because I was almost done with this when my laptop was taken away. Anyway, I'm planning on going against my "don't work on more than one story at a time policy. The new story is secret secret! And I'm ALSO doing a series of one shots! vote on my profile for which pairing I should do, Dibs, Spitfire, or Both! NOTE: if both wins it will be two separate stories of one shots. Just less updates.**


End file.
